High School Reunion
by WritingLoser
Summary: Everyone knew that Dan and Phil hated one another but what they didn't know, is that in the future a few things might've changed. (I am aware that there are some fics like this, so shush)


**DISCLAIMER: I AM NOT SAYING THAT THEY ARE A COUPLE BUT IF THEY WERE I WOULD BE HAPPY. I AM NO WAY SAYING THIS ACTUALLY HAPPENED. I AM NO WAY SAYING THAT I OWN THEM 'cause frankly I'm not down with slaves and stuff.**

* * *

"Watch where you're going Lester!" the brunet spat at the dark haired boy who was on the other side of him.

"Maybe if you'd get your head out of your arse, then maybe there wouldn't be a problem!" Phil retorted, picking himself up off the ground and dusting away the dirt. Before he could pick up his books the tan boy grabbed the pale one by the shirt collar. He shoved him up a tree and leaned his head towards the boy.

"You should really watch what you say," he growled in a low voice, "It could get you in a lot of trouble one day,"

Phil scrunched up his face when Dan got too near him, "At least it wouldn't be over my bad breath,"

Before Dan could raise his arm up to punch him but a teacher had already arrived.

She sighed, "Lester, Howell again?" The two boys looked towards the small teacher who looked just about done, "I'm getting tired stopping your petty fights. Go on the headmaster is already expecting you two today,"

Dan released Phil and stepped sideways so Phil could move. Once the pale boy gathered his books, they made their way to the headmaster for the third time this week.

"Oh right on time!" sang the headmaster tapping at his wrist watch.

Dan and Phil slumped in their seats both wanting to leave.

"Boys, you have been getting into lots of fights more than usual so because of this I'm placing both of you in detention after school 'till you both graduate," the headmaster informed, "Perhaps then you two will learn to get along,"

"What?!" the duo exclaimed in new found anger.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Dan shouted in frustration.

"You can't possibly do this!" Phil groaned.

"I can, you are dismissed,"

"But can you at least-" Dan began.

"No," he interrupted.

"You didn't even let me fin-"

"Don't care, now once again and I won't say it again. You are dismissed,"

Without another word, both boys went out of the room seething with anger.

"This is all your fault!" Phil accused.

"My fault?! If it hadn't been for your klutzy way, we wouldn't be here!" Dan exclaimed.

"If you friends hadn't been such an arses and _push_ me, maybe I wouldn't have toppled over you!"

"Just be lucky that's as far as you'll ever get with a guy!"

Phil turned away and squeezed his eyes shut then started to whisper, "...1..2...3..."

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"Counting to 10 so I can calm myself down, just to let you know I'm at 8 and it's **not** working,"

"Ohh I feel so threaten now! Spare me!" Dan mocked horror.

"Okay that's it!" Phil shouted before turning to Dan and pouncing on him. The duo proceeded to fight in a tangle mess of limbs before being caught my the headmaster then immediately sent to detention.

But everyone knew that this will change nothing maybe even increase the hatred, so when the high school reunion came everyone knew that they would stay bitter enemies.

Or so they thought.

* * *

Dan and Phil rushed inside the building and through the door, not really catching anyone's attention at first. But then they started talking.

"Well that was quite interesting," Dan laughed, breathlessly, "Wasn't it Phil?"

"I can't believe you did that, Dan," Phil chuckled, flicking the end of his fringe out of his face.

"It's not like I wanted to!" he giggled, adjusting his own fringe as well. He stared at him for a moment.

"What is it? Is there something on my face?" the blue eyed man questioned, reaching up to his cheek.

Dan leaned forward and ruffled the dark hair. He laughed when he heard Phil squeal in surprise.

"No, Dan what are you doing? Nooo!" Phil whined, trying to block his hands from his head. They were both laughing and were oblivious to the stares.

Once he finished ruining Phil's hair, he stood back and admired his work. Phil pouted at him and crossed his arms, "I hate you,"

"You couldn't if you tried," Dan teased and started to walk to the middle of the gym with Phil by his side.

"Is that a challenge?"

"Are you willing to accept?"

Phil was about to respond until someone cleared their throat making the couple stop talking and walking. They turend their attention onto the small woman who stood behind them looking a bit uncomfortable and confused.

"Er...Dan and Phil...?" she questioned slowly, already heat warming her cheeks. Embarrassed that she had to practically ask who they were.

They both beamed at her, "Yeah that's us!" Phil grinned, it fell slightly, "I'm sorry but um who exactly are you?" He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Oh I'm Jesse, you know the one from English?"

"Ohhh!" they chorused in unison.

"Are you and Derek still together?" Dan asked.

"Yeah, we're married and have two kids," she stated proudly, gesturing to her husband who was at a table speaking to a few guys, most likely his old friends.

She hesitated for a moment but continued, "So um do you two have anyone special...?"

Dan and Phil smiled and exchanged a loving look, "Yeah," Dan answered for them still looking at his lover, he reached for Phil's hand and intertwined their finger, "we do,"

Jesse noticed them holding hands and took note of their engagement rings but she was still confused, "I thought you two hated each other..."

"Who says we still don't?" Phil scoffed, returning his attention to Jesse, "This guy over here decided to ruin my hair after I spent hours on it and he knows too!"

"At least I don't eat your cereal behind your back!" Dan shot back.

"Well at least I remember to turn off the straighteners," Phil sniped back.

"Okay I haven't been doing that so often!"

"Dan you almost did it today,"

"...Okay fine, but at least I don't have 8,000 tabs open all at once! Who even does that?!" Dan exclaimed.

"Well at least I don't buy bad clothing!"

"I bought the leather shirt as a joke, a _joke_. Why can no one get that?" _  
_

Phil couldn't hold his laughter back anymore and started to laugh. They both completely forgot about Jesse until they felt someone's eyes on them.

"Oh gosh sorry we didn't mean bicker in front of you," Phil apologised feeling quite embarrassed after realising that more people have come up to them.

"I mean..." Jesse started after a moment of awkward silence, "why don't you just have the wedding here, you two are already married,"

Everyone around them laughed at her joke making the climate more comfortable.

"Oh no need to worry, we will be in a few months," Dan laughed, squeezing Phil's hand and felt him squeeze back.


End file.
